The Epic crossover part 4: The lorax's quest
The Lorax: god, it seems like a thousand years. I fought my way out of that stump, became the lorax, and realised I love trees. I know I said no more surprises, but... I was really hoping to pull off one last one. Nim Galuu: The world has changed, none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do.. is to start over. The Lorax: I saw all those people die.. Nim Galuu: I keep telling everybody to move on.. some do, not us. Shaq(he is alived his basketboll body survived the tree): Even if there's a small chance.. we owe this.. to everyone who's not in this room to try. The Lorax: we will do Nim Galuu: whatever it takes Shaq: whatever it takes Nim Galuu: whatever it takes. The Lorax again: whatever it takes. The Epic Crossover 4: ENDGAME The lorax sat over his fire. He was depressed. Greg, the mad titan, had survived. Greg killed all his friends. The lorax waas listening to The erie canal by Al Jolsen and Stephan Pastis(or Bruce Springsteen for you odd folk). suddenl, a spaceship with a big mouse face on it landed next to him. "YUP ITS BIGGIE CHEESE!" screamed Biggie Cheese, da one en only. "I said ya owe me one and now ya owe me one!" Biggie Cheese took him to his spaceship and they went to his mansion in L.A. '"now, I messed up. I dropped my hot dog and it was a really good one. Yup, R.I.P. hot dog. anyway, I need you to collect all da peices fo ma time machine so I can go back in time and get ma hot dog." "what peices do I need?" asked the Lorax. "yup, all ya need a 6 infinite rocks. Here, I'll give you da pamphlet." And so the lorax went on a quest for the stones. All of a sudden, a bunch of memers appeared. Baloo, dolan dark, grandayy, and Duo appeared. "WOAH where did you guys come from??" asked the lorax "we were stuck in the quantam realm," continued Baloo,"untill I figured out how to hack my way out of it" "You guys want to help me build a time machine?" "sure!" Rock One: the space rock All the memers went to Epic games to try to find the space rock, which was in Kevin the cube. Grandayy: we want Kevin employee: hahaha! you guys know Kevin doesn't exist, right? It's only in fortnite. The lorax: what's that, then? he was pointing to a cube-shaped button on a wall. emploee: oh, uhh.. Duo threw a spanish lesson at the button. It opened up to reveal a giant purple cube. employee: SECUR- Duo threw another spanish lesson but this time he hit it at the employee, knocking him out. Grandayy: let's go The lorax cracked open the cube with a tree, revealing the space rock. space rock, CHECK NExt one: